


Stuck Inside Your Heart

by PrinceJai



Series: We Can Be A Family [1]
Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lego Movie 2 references, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Song: Everything Is Not Awesome, The Lego Movie 2 - Freeform, Tim and Harry Goodman, Tim and Pikachu, kinda sorta maybe a songfic, lyrical reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJai/pseuds/PrinceJai
Summary: Tim and Harry go see a movie.
Series: We Can Be A Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stuck Inside Your Heart

It was a quiet evening in Ryme City almost a month after the  _ incident _ . Harry sat at his desk absently scribbling notes for his first case after being on leave for roughly three weeks. A vast majority of the city took time off after being merged with their Pokémon partners and Harry received extra time due to being merged longer. Frankly, he was going stir crazy, however, having free time with his son made it worth it.

Tim was stretched out on the couch with Pikachu bouncing lightly on his stomach to get attention. The former stubbornly continued to give his cell phone the most attention, patting Pikachu's head lightly. A small smile quirked Harry's mouth when Tim tossed the phone down next to him and proceeded to have a staring match with the little Pokémon.

The smile slid off of Harry's face, realizing Tim must be as bored as himself. For the most part they had stayed in the apartment for the last few days. Both unsure how to do things with each other and still learning what the other liked. And both mutually feeling as though if they went out they'd drift apart in the sea of differences between them. 

It was a Friday night, Harry thought. They should go out, but what to do? It was almost completely dark out, though that did little to settle the city. An idea popped into Harry's head and he opened his mouth before thinking it all the way through.

  
  


"Hey, do you wanna see a movie?" Harry asked suddenly.

Tim glanced up, breaking the starring match with Pikachu.

"...Sure." He replied hesitantly with a short nod. "You have one in mind?"

"Mmn, not really." Harry said, twisting his mouth down. He really hadn't a clue to what was playing or what Tim would like. Taking a breath, Harry plowed ahead anyways.

"But, it's the third Friday I've been stuck inside and ..." He eyed the room with a bland look, "It's boring."

"Yeah, okay. I'll look up the times." Tim gave a small smile before grabbing his phone. "What's the closest theater?"

"Not sure." Harry scrunched up his face. "It's been a moment since I've seen a movie in theaters." 

"Mm." Tim hummed in response and Harry started to wonder if it was a bad idea to suggest going to the movies. Tim didn't sound very interested. 

"Oh no way! I forgot this was out." Tim exclaimed softly, mostly to himself.

"Pika?" Pikachu hopped onto Tim's shoulder to see the phone screen. Harry's hopes rose hearing Tim's excitement and Pikachu picking up on it.

"What is it?" Harry asked lightly.

"Oh, um," Tim cleared his throat with an awkward smile, "It's the... Lego Movie Two."

  
  


"There's a second one?" Harry wondered aloud before realizing Tim was a little embarrassed. Not that he should be. Harry had watched the first one in theaters by himself, squashed between two siblings who refused to sit next to each other. And then proceeded to narrate the entire movie.

"I really liked the first one." Harry said hastily to reassure his son.

"Okay... Let's go watch it then." Tim tapped his phone, pulling up the directions.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped as he happily bounced up on Tim's shoulder.

"Alright." Harry hopped to his feet happy to be doing something with Tim and grabbed his keys.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"You seriously got the kid's pack?" Tim asked in a humored tone. Harry looked up as he rounded the corner. He looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes?" Harry replied sheepishly, "It comes with a figurine for the cup." 

He pointed to the child size cup nestled in the cardboard tray. It had various characters printed on the outside.

"See?" Harry popped off the removable figurine and held it up, "I got Emmet."

"Cute." Tim dragged out with a grin, "... I got Wyldestyle." He held up his own tray Harry hadn't noticed before. Harry gave a short laugh and bumped Tim's shoulder playfully. Pikachu chittered happily as they walked into the auditorium.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"That was a really awesome movie." Tim said as they left the theater. The city was still abuzz with late night life and lights from signs and stores kept the darkness at bay.

"And it rubbed off on me." Harry grumbled lightly, attempting to ignore a certain song in his head. Yeah, that was going to get old fast.

"Yeah." Tim sighed in reply.

"... You okay, Tim?" Harry asked gently, glancing at him. The kid was chewing on his straw absentmindedly, a look of contemplation on his face. As they walked down the sidewalk bright billboard lights reflecting off of Tim's dark skin. 

"Pika?" Pikachu leaned down and brushed his nose against Tim's face.

"... We're not awesome." Tim said finally, slow and measured, "Haven't been for awhile."

"No, I guess we haven't." Harry replied quietly.

"Everything's not awesome," Tim looked at his dad with a hesitant smile, "But, maybe, maybe if we stick together...It can be awesome?"

  
  


"Well, uh, I ah," Harry stumbled to find a line from the movie, a smile creeping across his own face, "That's just an unrealistic expectation. So, maybe we should try for not bad?"

Tim laughed lightly, "Sounds pretty awesome to me."

  
  


"Yeah, it does, doesn't, kiddo?" Harry wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. Pikachu squeaked his agreement, looking at both father and son with a happiness and hope they all felt.

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Everything's not awesome _

_ But that doesn't mean that it's hopeless and bleak..." _

_'Everything's Not Awesome'_ by The Lego Movie Two Cast

**Author's Note:**

> It has taken me almost two years to finish this, smh. It's silly and fluffy, but I hope it put a smile on your face and brightened your day!:)


End file.
